


ex.

by tearsracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, banginho, minchan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsracha/pseuds/tearsracha
Summary: i can't even breathe in this place without you, i don't know why i did that. maybe i'm a crazy bastard after all.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	ex.

**Author's Note:**

> the plotline is messed up. wrote this in hurry, havent proofread it yet.

Minho's POV

Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi.

Lagi lagi hanya jawaban itu yang bisa kudengar, setiap kali aku mencoba menghubungimu. Tidak peduli harus berapa kali aku mencoba menghubungimu, sampai sekarang. Dan mungkin sampai nanti. Sampai kau mau menjawab teleponku, atau saat aku tidak lagi memiliki kemampuan untuk menghubungimu lagi.

Tapi, sepertinya harapan yang kupunya hanya sebuah kesia-siaan. Aku seakan lupa kalau kau memang tidak akan pernah mengangkat teleponku.

Hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Berakhir untuk waktu yang sangat lama, dan mungkin selamanya.

04.00 pagi itu, kau mengirimi pesan panjang padaku. Pesan agar aku melupakan pertengkaran kemarin. Pesan agar aku bersikap biasa lagi kepadamu seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Pesan kalau kau ingin kita pulang bersama nanti sore, seperti yang selalu kita lakukan sebelum kita sering bertengkar seperti akhir-akhir ini.

Aku pernah jengah dengan caramu yang suka memperlakukanku seperti tahanan wajib lapor. Aku harus selalu memberimu kabar seperti koran harian. Tapi sekarang, karena kesalahanku yang memintamu untuk menghilang dari hidupku sebentar, tidak ada lagi pesan baru darimu yang biasanya memenuhi inboxku. Tidak ada tumpukan pesan suara baru yang biasa kudengar setiap kali menghidupkan ponselku seperti dulu. Suaramu yang merajuk memintaku bersikap romantis padamu, sudah tidak bisa kudengar lagi. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan basi darimu seperti aku sedang apa dan bagaimana keadaanku, kau tidak akan pernah menanyakan hal-hal itu lagi. Tempat dimana biasanya kau bersandar di bahuku, berjalan di sampingku, sekarang, tempat itu kosong.

***

"Aku masih menunggumu di kedai toppoki depan gerbang sekolah, kalau kau sudah selesai latihan, datanglah ke sini, kita pulang bersama, oke?"

Kubaca pesan itu dengan enggan sembari membanting pintu lokerku kasar. Tidak tahu kenapa, aku sedang benar-benar muak padamu waktu itu. Pada semua tingkah lakumu. Pada hubungan kita.

Aku mengambil sepatu di dalam loker, namun tidak bergegas memakainya. Sengaja mengulur waktu. Kupikir, dengan begitu, kau akan menjadi kesal dan segera pulang duluan tanpa aku.

Kulihat dari lorong, bulir-bulir air hujan sedang turun dengan begitu derasnya di luar sana. Kau mencoba meneleponku beberapa kali tapi aku sengaja tidak mengangkat panggilan itu dan membiarkannya masuk kotak suara. Aku sedang malas berbicara dengan siapapun, termasuk denganmu. Kekasihku sendiri.

Saat itu aku benar-benar sedang mengalami rasa bosan. Bosan dengan semua tangisanmu. Bosan dengan cerita-ceritamu. Bosan dengan senyuman-senyumanmu. Bosan dengan hubungan kita yang semakin hari semakin terasa membosankan.

Yang kuinginkan darimu hanyalah membiarkanku hidup beberapa hari tanpa hal-hal yang menyangkut denganmu. Tapi kenapa, kau susah sekali untuk diberitahu? 

Aku ingin sebentar saja, kau berhenti mengirimiku pesan, berhenti meneleponku, berhenti mengikutiku, berhenti menungguiku pulang, berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan basi seperti aku sedang apa dan bagaimana kabarku. Tolong mengertilah. Aku sedang jengah.

Aku melangkah keluar gedung, berjalan menuju gerbang masuk di depan lapangan sekolah. Menerobos derasnya air hujan yang turun, dengan lindungan sebuah payung hitam yang pernah kau pinjamkan padaku saat kita belum jadian dulu. Mencoba memastikan kalau kau sudah benar-benar pulang dan tidak mengganggu hidupku hari ini. Kau harus tahu, aku juga punya privasi.

Kedua iris mataku segera saja menangkap gambar siluet tubuhmu yang basah beraromakan hujan. Kau menyadari keberadaanku yang masih berdiri mematung tanpa minat untuk mengajakmu pulang, tapi kau tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Antusias menyambutku.

Ah. Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti sama sekali? Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin diganggu olehmu untuk beberapa hari, tidakkah kau mengerti?

***

Chan's POV

Kita bertengkar hebat malam itu. Aku yakin, kau mendengar lengkingan suaraku saat meneriakkan namamu yang pecah dalam keheningan malam. Bahkan harusnya, kau dapat mendengarnya dengan begitu jelas. Tapi tampaknya, kau memang sengaja tidak mempedulikan panggilan putus asa dariku malam itu.

Mungkin saja kau berpikir, bukankah kau masih punya hari esok? Besok kita masih akan bertemu lagi. Kau tinggal meminta maaf padaku untuk kelakuanmu dan aku pasti akan mentolerirnya. Seperti yang sudah-sudah. Kau tahu sekali aku kekasih seperti apa, jadi seburuk apapun kau memperlakukanku, aku pasti akan memaafkanmu lagi dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Untuk sebuah alasan yang sederhana, cinta.

Awalnya kau tidak tega mengatakannya padaku. Tak tega berkata jujur. Aku harusnya mengerti. Kau seorang manusia biasa yang punya privasi. Manusia independen yang punya hidupnya sendiri untuk dijalani.

Tapi sebelum kau bilang semuanya dengan jelas padaku, aku terlalu tidak bisa memahami bahasa tubuhmu yang sudah kau buat sedemikian rupa, yang mengisyaratkan bahwa kau sedang tidak ingin di ganggu. Aku tidak mengerti itu. Jadi kau berusaha jujur padaku.

Kau sudah berkata padaku kalau di dalam sebuah hubungan, selalu ada proses dimana kita mengalami masa saling menyukai, fase saling mencintai, lalu berganti menjadi sangat mencintai, tapi kemudian ada rasa bosan yang sangat sebelum (biasanya) akhirnya di jatuh cintakan lagi. Tapi katamu padaku waktu itu, kau sedang benar-benar dilanda kebosanan. Bosan dengan cerita-ceritaku. Bosan dengan senyuman-senyumanku. Bosan dengan kebersamaan kita yang semakin dijalani, semakin terasa membosankan.

Pada saat itulah kemudian aku mendapatkan jawaban, mengapa orang-orang lebih memilih mendengarkan kebohongan yang indah daripada kenyataan yang ada. Karena terkadang, mendengarkan kenyataan tanpa persiapan terasa lebih menyakitkan dari apapun.

Katamu, kau hanya ingin aku memberimu waktu untuk menyendiri, sebentar. Yang kau inginkan dariku saat itu hanyalah membiarkanmu hidup beberapa hari tanpa hal-hal yang menyangkut diriku.

Itulah kenapa akhirnya aku memberimu waktu, waktu untuk membuat hubungan kita memiliki jeda, jeda yang ternyata pada akhirnya membuatmu terbiasa hidup tanpa aku dan masih merasa baik baik saja.

Malam itu, kau berteriak dingin dan kasar padaku, "Mati saja, jalang! Keberadaanmu merepotkan hidupku." Dan detik setelah itu, aku seperti mendengar bangunan-bangunan gedung di sekelilingku runtuh. Padahal sejatinya, tidak ada yang benar-benar terjadi. Kedua mataku seketika berair. Menjatuhkan tetesan air mata yang tidak mampu ku sela. Air mata kali sejuta yang kujatuhkan untukmu. Air mata yang, kuharap terakhir.

***

Minho's POV

Kau tersenyum begitu bahagia ketika melihatku, mungkin yang kau pikirkan saat itu, aku akan berjalan menujumu dan berbagi payung bersamamu. Tapi tidak, tidak terlintas sama sekali di pikiranku untuk berjalan menghampirimu dan melindungimu dari derasnya tetesan air hujan. Aku palah berbalik dan meninggalkanmu sendirian disana begitu saja.

Aku mendengar, suaramu yang memanggilku, menguar di antara derap rerintik hujan. Aku mendengarnya begitu jelas. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku masih punya hari besok. Besok pagi kita masih akan bertemu lagi. Aku tinggal minta maaf padamu besok pagi dan kau pasti akan mengerti. Aku tahu sekali kau orang pengertian, jadi seburuk apapun aku memperlakukanmu kau pasti memaafkanku. Karena kau mencintaiku, Chris. Yakinku saat itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja, suaramu tergantikan oleh suara jerit yang mencekam. Dan suara ban-ban berdecit yang bergesekan dengan aspal, juga suara mobil yang mengerem membuat suaramu mendadak seperti pudar diterbangkan angin.

Aku menghentikan langkahku, memutar badanku ke sisi dimana tadi kau berusaha mengejarku, tapi aku tidak mendapati keberadaan sosokmu disana. Disana, saat itu, hanya ada orang-orang yang ramai berkerumun. Entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, pikirku waktu itu.

Suara sirine ambulan dan mobil polisi seketika berdatangan. Oh, Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku tidak bisa cepat membaca keadaan? Ada korban kecelakaan, siapa?

Aku memegangi pegangan payung hitam itu kuat-kuat, berlari menuju kerumunan orang-orang, berusaha menemukanmu.

Menyadari apa yang terjadi, payung yang gagangnya sedari tadi kupegangi dengan erat, terlepas tanpa kusadari. Aku mematung beku, melihat sosok lusuhmu terbaring kaku beralaskan aspal kotor yang basah oleh aroma hujan. Saat itu, melihatmu terbujur tak sadar diri disana dalam keadaan begitu, aku tak pernah merasakan nyilu hati yang sesakit itu seumur hidupku.

Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana, Christopher Bang? Bukankah seharusnya kau langsung ke rumah dan jangan menungguku pulang? Bukankah besok pagi kita masih harus bertemu lagi? Kenapa kau ada disini? Kenapa tubuhmu, bersimbah darah begini?


End file.
